


Oh My God They Were Roommates

by Ghostlypudding



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blackmail, Bullying, Character Development, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Leon isn't a fuckboy, M/M, Minor Violence, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Roommates, Secrets, Seriously there's a lot of cuddling, Social Anxiety, junko's still a slut for despair ig, platonic chishimondo, so much cuddling, togami's getting development I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlypudding/pseuds/Ghostlypudding
Summary: (This fic isn't a meme I swear if you have a better title suggestion feel free to tell me)The 78th class of Hope's Peak University is arriving, and it's students are in for the ride of their lives.Leon's been hiding a crush on his childhood best friend, who's too oblivious to notice when he stops hiding.After becoming enemies on day one, the last Mondo and Kiyotaka want is to share a room for two days.Makoto tries, and might fail, to melt his roommate's cold heart.





	Oh My God They Were Roommates

Makoto stood before the huge building that so many students dreamed of. Up until that moment, everything leading up to it felt like a dream. By pure luck, he had ended up in the most prestigious university in the country, made only for students with incredible talents. The only average person there-Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Turning down the opportunity would've been an incredibly stupid mistake.

 

Makoto was pulled out of his trance when he was shouldered to the side to let the crowd keep flowing in. It wasn't a very large group of people, but Makoto happened to be standing directly in the middle of the roadway to the dorm building. Quickly shaking his head, Makoto started making his way inside the dorm building. Since the school had such a low acceptance rate, the dorms were co-ed and there was a relatively small amount of them, at least compared to other universities. He hadn't even met his roommate yet, didn't even know their name. Some Ultimates had a reputation for being rather stuck up about their talents. And if someone like that ended up with a mediocre guy like him….

 

He quickly shook off the thought. It would be fine..he couldn't worry about that. This was a new start and an incredible opportunity for him-a bad roommate wouldn't be the end of the world. Makoto glanced at the picture on his phone containing his dorm room information, reading over his room number again before putting it back. He eventually came to a stop in front of his dorm. As he took a deep breath, he pulled out the room key he was provided and opened the door. He was greeted by the icy stare of a stoic-looking girl with long lavender hair. It seemed that she had arrived before him and was already unpacking. 

 

“Uh..hey…!” Makoto greeted, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. “I guess you're  my roommate, aha..” When she only stared and said nothing, he continued. “I'm...Makoto Naegi. Ultimate Lucky Student.” He hoped she wouldn't prod about his talent. It was a little embarrassing for him..

 

“Kyoko Kirigiri,” She answered simply, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Her voice was just as cold and stern as her expression, and it gave nothing away as to how she felt. “Ultimate Detective.” 

 

“Nice to meet you, Kirigiri!” He responded cheerfully in an attempt to combat her cold behavior. Awkwardly, he dropped his suitcase on the ground and sat on the open bed. “I hope we can get along.”

 

“..Mhm.” Kyoko replied dryly, quickly turning back to putting her clothes away, which seemed to interest her much more than Makoto.

 

Great. He had ended up with an incredibly cold and uninterested girl for a roommate. She didn't really seem mean, though. Just a bit distant...maybe he could break down her walls a little. 

 

“Soo...detective, huh?” Makoto tapped his hands on his legs awkwardly as he talked. “What's up with that? Or-...like, how'd you get the title?”

 

Kyoko just looked at him for a moment before speaking. She clearly wasn't much of a people person. “I was officially given the title a few years ago. I played a major part in solving a murder case the police had trouble figuring out. I've been entrusted with a lot of cases since then.”

 

“Ah, that's super cool..!” Makoto said with a smile. He felt...a little intimidated. She was really talented, and he..wasn't. 

 

“And what about you?” Kyoko blinked a few times. “Ultimate Lucky Student..? What’s that about?”

 

“Oh,um…” He stammered. Why did she have to ask that..? “It’s, ah...a little embarrassing..uh..you see..this year, HPU held a..a sort of raffle for normal students to attend. I was fortunate enough to, uh, to win it..so..” Kyoko’s eyes felt like they were burning into him. He looked away, embarrassed. Oh, she was probably going to judge him…

 

“Oh,” She responded simply, before turning back to her phone, which she had pulled out while Makoto was talking. It didn’t exactly seem like she was intending to be mean, but it definitely came off like that..

 

Makoto clicked his tongue awkwardly. Already at a bad start with his new roommate..that wasn’t good. Why did he have to end up with a detective, of all people? She clearly wasn’t one for socialization, and being roommates with her was going to be..incredibly awkward. Granted, it could be worse. It didn't seem like she was  being mean, exactly. Just not a people person.. Even still, the tension in the room was too thick for him to stay. He could unpack later..

 

“Hey, uh..” Makoto said awkwardly, standing up from his bed. “I’m gonna go explore the campus a little, so, I’ll uh, see you later..?” Before Kyoko could even respond, he quickly made his way out of the room. Maybe he could try starting a conversation again later..but that first experience was too awkward for him to stay in the room. Already, he was feeling out of place. After all, he was just a normal guy, surrounded by a bunch of really talented people. Would he even make it there..? He quickly shook his head. If he kept thinking like that, he would never get anywhere. A walk around campus would help clear his thoughts..he thought he should get used to the area, anyway. Even after the tour he had taken before the semester started, he still felt overwhelmed by the large facility. Hope’s Peak really did leave up to its name. It was about as huge and fancy as a government-funded school for overachievers could get. He stepped outside of the dorm building, greeted with the courtyard. It still all felt..unreal. Hope’s Peak University...was really his school. From that day forward, he would be considered an Ultimate student...even though he really didn’t feel like one. 

 

Makoto had gotten so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the girl standing right in front of him. She had probably been trying to get his attention for at least a minute. Another awkward encounter in less than ten minutes….yeah, “lucky student”.

 

“O..Oh, Hi..!” He stammered awkwardly. “Sorry, didn’t see you there..”

 

“Don’t worry about it!” The girl said cheerily. Makoto took a moment to take in her features. She wore a tracksuit jacket over a tank top, and athletic shorts. No doubt that her ultimate talent was some kind of sport. Her dark brown hair was tied up into a ponytail that, by all accounts, wouldn’t be achievable without an excessive amount of hair product. “I just saw you zoning out..you okay?”

 

“Ah, yeah,I’m okay..” Makoto shook his head. “Uh..I don’t..think we’ve met before. What’s your name..?”

 

“Oh, right!” The girl stood up straighter and cleared her throat. “I’m Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro! Nice to meet you. Are you from the 78th class?”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah..” He answered, clicking his tongue awkwardly. “My name is..Makoto Naegi. I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student..”

 

“Oh, hey, I heard about you!” Aoi chirped. “You won the raffle to get accepted here, right?” 

 

“Oh, uh...yeah,” Makoto pursed his lips a bit. So word had gotten around about the lucky student..at least he wouldn’t have to explain himself every time he met someone. 

 

Before Makoto could even say anything else, Aoi started talking again. “I think that’s super cool! You know, people with Ultimate talents are always treated as superhuman as soon as they get their title. But if a normal student can make it here, it’ll show that we really are just like everyone else!”

 

“..Oh, uh, yeah..aha..” Makoto laughed awkwardly. He had never really thought of it that way..he thought most people would enjoy being put up on a pedestal as high as Ultimate students were. You were set for life as soon as you got the title and were put in a good school like HPU. But..maybe it would be a little tiring to constantly be praised and treated like you were better just because you had an impressive talent.. “I guess that is a good thing...I can’t even say whether I’ll make it here or not..”

 

“Well, certainly not with that attitude!” Aoi encouraged, crossing her arms over her chest. “This is probably the best opportunity you’ll ever get in your life, don’t let it go to waste just because you don’t think you can make it!” Right after Aoi spoke, her phone went off and she pulled it out of her pocket. “Oh! I gotta go. I’ll see you later, Naegi!” She waved, adjusted the duffel bag on her shoulder, than ran off to do..whatever she was going to do.

Makoto just stared ahead for a moment. Had he just received life advice from a stranger..? She seemed pretty nice, though. A little too cheery, but nice. It was a nice change of pace after meeting Kyoko. She was from his class, too. Maybe he would run into her again..

 

Starting to make his way through the courtyard again, Makoto took his time taking in his surroundings. The courtyard was massive and beautiful, just as anyone would expect from such a prestigious university. There was a wide variety of flora, all green and flourishing. The most notable feature was the large statue of the school’s founder. A truly...unnecessary object to make so large. Hope’s Peak was a very proud academy, though, so it was only natural they would make such a large homage to their founder. HPU really was the poster child for exclusive and incredible universities..Makoto still couldn’t believe he was there. Even after physically walking in and meeting some students..he was really there. At every kid’s dream school. He would have to accept it eventually, why not start now?

 

Makoto got to walk a good halfway around the campus before his phone buzzed. He opened it to find an email, sent under an email he didn’t know but with a name he recognized. Reading through the email, he saw it was an invitation to a start-of-the-year get together for the 78th class. That was fast...people truly did work quickly at Hope's Peak. The email seemed to be from one Leon Kuwata from their class. Makoto read about him...the Ultimate Baseball Star. A professional athlete, and a famous one at that. Not even a surprise that he would attend HPU..

 

The invitation said that the get-together wouldn't be anything too intense. No alcohol, no crowds, and no stress. It was just a way for the class to get to know each other, which would be especially nice for Makoto. Meeting the class all at once would be a lot less stressful than trying to get to know them individually. Maybe he could even convince Kyoko to go... 

 

That was right. Kyoko.

 

Makoto had managed to almost completely forget about his new roommate in his walk around campus. He felt more encouraged now that he had an opportunity to get to know her in a less awkward environment. There would be other people, so he alone wouldn't have to fill in any awkward silence, and Kyoko wouldn't feel pressured to talk too much. Before he knew it, Makoto was making his way back from where he came. In all honesty, he didn't exactly know why he wanted Kyoko to open up so badly. He could get by perfectly fine without knowing her that well. It was just the kind of person he was..not to mention that he could just tell there was more to his roommate then met the eye. She had secrets, and Makoto couldn't help but want to understand them. His curiosity was bound to kill him one of these days, but he was going to enjoy his luck while he had it. Maybe the title of Ultimate Lucky Student was more fitting than he thought..

 


End file.
